


Dol Guldur

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [29]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Legolas ponders the evil stronghold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Dol Guldur

Legolas hated that dark stronghold with all his being. He knew that the Necromancer and his dark minions were responsible for the spiders and the growing cancer around his once green and beautiful homeland. 

He sometimes rode out from his father’s home and watched as fires burned deep in the towers at Dol Guldur. 

Who was there? What evil did they conjure in the dead of night? What force could make spiders who talked? Black squirrels? 

His father would not speak of the residents of Dol Guldur, saying only that evil would one day be vanquished. 

Legolas surely hoped so.


End file.
